Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Daughter!
by FashaJeagerjaques
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques discovers a girl dying in the sand and saves her. He then takes her in and decides that he will be her guardian and father. She grows up and goes off to start her own exciting life of being used and living with the espada, being friends with the shinigami, and settling a vendetta her father made long ago. Here is the story of Grimmjow and Fasha Jaegerjaques.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa!" The young girl called down the long hallway. Grimmjow was lying on his back on a queen sized bed. He groaned. "Yeah?What is it?" He got into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. The girl that called Grimmjow papa walked into his room with blood running down the side of her face. She had shoulder length spikey red hair, grayish white eyes, and pale skin. She wore a haori the same color as Grimmjow's blue hair and had on white shorts thigh length. She wore wooden sandals without socks. She also was crying uncontrollably. She sniffled loudly then looked up at him. " S-Szayel said I was a nuisance to this world and... he...he said that I should have been killed along with Aizen and the others." She then fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Grimmjow walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Shhhh. Its alright sweetheart. Its okay, I'll get him back for hurting you. Now don't believe a word he says alright?" He looked a her bowed head with a look of reassurance on his face. The girl looked up at him with a face of pure hope. " OK, papa." He then stood up with her and ruffled her hair. " Now you go on and go play with Ulqiuorra while I go talk to that jerk of an espada." She nodded briskly and ran out of the room to go find the number 4 espada. Grimmjow watched her go and then turned to walk out the other door. He stopped walking and turned to see Tia Hallibel. " Humph. Sweetheart huh?" She chided. He looked at her coldly and stalked off towards the 8'the espada's lab.

The young girl walked up the long spiral staircase that led up to Ulqiuorra's quarters. She, unlike most beings, saw a pleasant aura inside the supposedly cold hearted espada. He never showed anything to the girl that would make her want to see him, but he never told her to leave him either. So, soon it became apart of their lives to "hang out". The girl as usual nocked 6 times on the door to signify it was her. He opened the door for her to enter his study. she bowed politely to him and then sat down in a chair across from where Ulqiuorra was walking to. He looked at her and caught the smell of her blood. "How." She understood what he meant and stiff led a shudder. "Doesn't matter. Papa's taking care of it. " Ulqiuorra nodded and then slid a book to her. It was tan and had a loch on it. the key was inside the lock and so she took the lock off and opened the book. In it were many blank pages and some pencils, erasers, quail pens and some ink cartridges. She looked to Ulqiuorra and he nodded. She stood up and trotted over to his seat and hugged his waist tightly. "Thank you sooooo much Ulqiuorra! Would...would you allow me to draw you?" Ulqiuorra looked at the girl's pleading eyes for about 30 long grueling seconds and sighed slightly. "So be it." He then stood up and pulled Murcielago from its sheath and positioned it in his outstretched arm across his chest. She gave him a thumbs up and got to work.

Grimmjow walked out of the lab with a bloodied pantera in hand. He then went off to get his charge from the dark espada. He sodinoed to the chamber and almost burst out laughing at the sight he saw. The girl was sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor sketching in a book. Ulqiuorra was standing with his sword bared furociously across his chest. He was looking down at the girl and had yet to notice Grimmjow yet. " Is this posture sufficient?" The girl gave him a slight nod and then asked him, "Can you emit a small wave of visible riatsu? It will give the picture more ferocity." He nodded and almost emediatly the small riatsu requested was building up and flowing gently around the espada. She soon closed the book and sighed in relief. " And done." She stood up and looked up at Ulqiuorra. "Thank you." Ulqiuorra nodded and sheathed how blade. He saw Grimmjow give him a look that said 'You spoil her too much'. He shot him back a deathglare then ushured the girl out of the room. She waved goodbye and then looked up at Grimmjow." Papa, Ulqiuorra gave me a sketch book and drawing utensils. He then let me draw him as my first picture entry. Ulqiuorra is so nice. Don't you think?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Feh!As if. That guy always gives me the creeps if you ask me." He then put one hand in his pocket and the other one on the girl's back. "So squirt. I think today you should pick your middle name. What do you think?"The girl shook her head. "I want to do one thing first. I want to see the soul society and the human world."Grimmjow stopped dead and looked at the girl seriously. "You absolutely sure bout' that kid?" She nodded furiously. "Of course I do. Besides. you don't have to worry about me. I am a Jaegerjaques after all right?" She smiled up at Grimmjow proudly and he sighed. "Alright kid. As fasha, the daughter of me, Grimmjow. I will let you visit the places you wish. Alright?" She hugged her dad and he picked her up so she could sit on his shoulder. "Now let's get you to bed." He then walked off to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Grimmjow felt a hand shaking him gently awake. He got up and yawned. "What is it kid?" "There is a meeting in the grand hall. Starrk called it. It's starts in 10 minutes." Grimmjow sighed tiredly and picked up the girl bridal style. He then sodinoed to the hall and put her down on her feet. He then casually walked in with the girl clutching his pants leg. When she looked over and saw Szayel, Grimmjow shot him a glare and he then looked away. Grimmjow sat down in his seat and seated the girl on his lap. Starrk looked to make sure everyone was there then he cleared his throat. "Alright. You all know that it is about time Grimmjow's kid here got some real recognition. For that to happen she needs to learn how to fight and use her powers. Grimmjow, as her guardian, you will have the main say so in any and everything she does. Now, she needs to learn how to first control her raitsu and find her zampakto. I will help with that. After that, she will need to learn how to control her power and concentrate on reading spiritual pressure. Who will take up that responsibility?" There was an awed silence at these sudden plans of action, but soon Ulqiuorra stood up. He nodded towards Starrk and then sat back down. Starrk stiff led a yawn then cleared his throat again. "Alright. Then after that she will need fighting and sparring lessons. This will need 3 volunteers. Anyone want in?" Grimmjow instantly stood up. "I will help with her fighting skills." The girl was startled by the sudden rising of Grimmjow and ended up on the floor. She rubbed her back sorely."Ouch, papa. You could have given me a warning or something before you did that." Grimmjow saw her on the floor and helped her up while blushing in embarrassment. " Sorry, sweety. Didn't mean to drop ya'."He then sat down while she readjusted herself on Grimmjow's lap. After about 5minutes of laughter and about 20 death glares from Grimmjow, Tia Hallibel stood up. "I am willing to assist the child in battle training." The espada sat back down in her seat. " I would love to help her train." Came a serpentine voice from my the opposite side of the table. Noittra was smiling devilishly at Grimmjow and the girl. Grimmjow put the girl behind him as he stood up and snarled feraly at the 5'th espada. " To heck your not! You are not to be anywhere near my daughter!" The whole of the espada were looking at Grimmjow in surprise. Everyone knew that ever since Grimmjow found the girl that fateful night, he had taken her in and became her guardian. But, never had he openly admitted to being her father even though she called him as such. Starrk being the first to break away from the shock of this statement stood up. "Well Noittra, him being her...father you have no right to help her in training or seeing her. So any other volunteers or will I have to appoint one of you for the job?" The shock still being in the air from Grimmjow's statement, Starrk decided on the latter. "Okay then, I appoint Yammy to be the third member. Grimmjow, you will help with anything else you see fit for her to know. Tell me otherwise about anything other than what has been mentioned. Understood?" Grimmjow looked darkly at Noittra for another few moments and then turned to look at Starrk. " Yeah, yeah. Understood Starrk. Com' on Fasha. Let's bounce." Fasha nodded and wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's waist. He then put his hand on her head and then they both disappeared.

About an hour after the very shocking meeting, Fasha was sleeping against the wall with Grimmjow nearby watching her in dead silence. He wished that he could enjoy this kind of peaceful silence more often, but knew that these moments were rare in the castle of Las Noches. He also realized that the girl sleeping so soundly had changed all the lives of the espada. Especially his. He was once ruthless and hated everyone around him and always got himself into trouble. In fact, that was the reason why he had been out when he was the night he found her. He could never forget that night. It was the night that his life would be changed forever.

He was walking through the dunes and was angry with himself. How could he have been so stupid?! He thought that he could defeat Starrk and become leader of the espada. Ha!

Like he, the 6'the espada, could defeat the numero uno espada. He kicked the sand furiously for his arrogance. Now, he had to spend the whole night outside the castle. He was about to kick another sand dune, but saw something surprising. He saw her. She was covered in blood and was losing life energy fast. He stood there staring at the scene for about a minute before he started walking over to her. He felt an impulse not to kill her, but to protect her. He did not even start to process what he was doing before he was already sodining towards Szayel's lab. When he got there he didn't know why but he felt a sharp pang of worry for this mysterious girl he found in the desert. At this time she was about 8 or 9 years old in human years. Grimmjow realized JH e was staring at the girls face when he came back to reality. He yelled into the lab at the top of his lungs. "Szayel-aporro! I need you to get your butt out here and help me! I mean now! She won't last much longer!" Szayel came out and gaped at what he was seeing. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques holding a small girl bridal style clutched very closely to his chest. And if he looked carefully he could see deep worry lines in Grimmjow's face. "Well, come on. Take her and patch her up!" Szayel still in shock did as he was asked without a word said. Grimmjow sighed in relief as he saw the scientist start to heal her wounds and he could feel her life force growing steadily. He then sat criss cross in the room leaning against the bed the girl was in when Szayel was finished and gone. He fell asleep like that. In the morning,before anyone else was up. Grimmjow had gently and carefully left with the girl and had put her down and tucked her into his own bed in his barracks. For the first few days that Grimmjow had been in his room withthe girl he had just sat down next to the headboard of the bed and stared either at her or the door on silent vigil for reasons even huge knew not of. Finally, on the 9'the day of her arrival she woke up. She started shaking almost instantly when she realized she wasn't where she had collapsed in the dessert. She looked like she was having a panic attack. She soon started hyperventilating and confirmed Grimmjow's suspicion. He felt a nurturing instinct kick in inside him and he soon found himself cradling the young girl in his arms whispering soothing reassurances in her ear. "Shhhh, its Ok. Your safe here. I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you either. Okay?" She sniffled and looked up at his face. She took in every con tore of his face and every detail etching it into her brain. She wanted to always remember that face. The face of the one who rescued her. She nodded. He felt relieved that she was ok and sighed happily. "So kid. You got a name? Mine is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." She shook her head sadly. "Well then. I'll give you one. From here on out, your gonna be called Fasha Jaegerjaques. You got me?" She nodded happily and hugged him. "Thank you...Papa." He gaped at her for a moment them sighed. He thought to himself, I will be anything she wants me to be anything she needs me to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Starrk and Hallibel were walking down the main hallway when they caught sight of a very rare moment. In the training hall, Grimmjow was asleep with his head limp against his chest while Fasha was sitting in front of him drawing inside of a thick notebook. She had a frown etched into her face as she looked towards Grimmjow's chest. She leaned in closer and to see the entirety of his mid section and wiped a stray tear from her eyes. She then recollected herself and continued on in her art. The 2 espada stood there watching the pair until they heard the pencil stop scratching the paper and a yawns escaped the girl. She then positioned herself in the crook under his arm and cuddled into his chest. He then unconsciously rested his head atop hers and they were soon asleep together.

Starrk walked over quietly to the pair and picked up the girls sketchbook. He opened it and gaped at it. He then ushered Hallibel over to see. They looked at the drawings inside. So far, there were 4 drawings inside at the time but they were amazingly done. The first of Ulqiuorra holding his sword outward while emitting spiritual pressure. The second one was of Grimmjow and Yammy punching knuckle to knuckle. Both in their ressurection forms. And the third was the newly done one of Grimmjow sleeping. They were amazingly life like. "Man. She's good." Starrk whispered. Hallibel just nodded and set the book down walked out of the room silently next to Starrk.

"Grimmjow?Grimmjow? Grimmjow get up. Com' on papa. Please get up."Grimmjow shuddered slightly then cracked his eyes open to see his Fasha in a cold sweat. She looked even paler than usual and had half lidded eyes. His eyes shot open wide and caught her as she fell nearly on top of him. She was shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. Grimmjow as about to rush her off to Szayel, but then remembered his words to her and growled in his throat. He got in position to sodino back to his quarters, but stopped as he felt a hand graze gently against his chest. "I'm not sick. I just feel... I feel like I am being crushed by something." She coughed a little and then he understood what was happening. She was starting to be able to sense raitsu and so she was being crushed by his riatsu. She couldn't feel it before, so he never held it in. He immediately sucked his raitsu in so that it felt like it was almost gone completely. She sighed in relief and her body soon relaxed until she was asleep in his arms. He sighed in relief and started to walk slowly back to his room. He was cornered by Ulqiuorra on the way past his staircase. " The girl?" Grimmjow realized that Ulqiuorra came to see why her spirit energy fluctuated. "She can sense raitsu now. She woke me up when she felt my power. She was pale and couldn't breathe. She is okay now though." At this explanation, Ulqiuorra instantly sucked in his raitsu as well. He then sodinoed back to his dorm. Grimmjow did their same.

Grimmjow was just about to leave the newly tucked in girl, but was pinned down to the floor being strangled by Lillynette. She snarled at him in anger and punched him in the face. "What is wrong with you?! You let your own daughter almost die! And it was because of your own stupidity no less! How could you do that to her?!How could you!"She then drew her arm back for another punch when she felt a cold shaky grab her wrist. "D-don't touch him. Please, don't hurt my papa. Its not his fault, he was asleep when it happened. And it didn't bother me before. so, why should he have worried about it now. right?"Fasha smiled weakly at Lillynette before falling to her knees. Grimmjow instantly lunged forward and caught before she fell completely onto the floor. Lillynette looked on as Grimmjow pulled Fasha close to his chest and glared at her. He mouthed to her, "Get out before I make you." she nodded and disappeared. Grimmjow got up and put Fasha back to bed and sighed sadly. He realized that day that even though he promised to protect her. She would sacrifice anything, including her life, to protect him. He was already regretting the promise he made to take her to the human world and the soul society.


	4. Chapter 4

Starrk was watching the girl as she sat there motionless. He and Lillynette had gone into ressurection form to better help resonate with their zampakto. Fasha had been trying to find hers and had been resonating with her soul world for about 7 hours. Starrk was about to tell her to come back, when she suddenly reached out her arm as if grasping something. In moments a zampakto appeared in her hand. It had a silver hilt with the guard at a squared curve on either side of the blade. The material wrapped around the hilt of the blade was electric blue and the blade was completely straight. she wiped some sweat off her brow and opened her eyes to see her zampakto. She stared at it in reverence before realizing she was still with Starrk."He's so beautiful. What do you think Starrk, do you think he looks beautiful?" Starrk stared at the blade in shock. He stood up and came out of his ressurection and he and Lillynette stared at the blade. " It can't be...but...,it's right in front of me..." Lillynette gaped at the sword in the girls hand. Starrk knelt down to her eye level and looked at her through his usual tired eyed look. "What is your sword's name Fasha?" The girl smiled very proudly and replied simply, but powerfully. "His name is Pantera."

The whole of espada sat around the table in the grand hall in shock. Grimmjow and Fasha were the only ones not in a state of shock. Grimmjow sat with a look of pure joy and pride plastered firmly on his facial features. While Fasha was sitting on his lap as usual with her newly acquired zampakto in a back sheath given to her by Grimmjow soon after he heard the news. He was proud of her. Not only did it take one try to give her zampakto physical form, but she made a spiritual contract with the same spirit as himself. This only proved his point that they were father and child. He couldn't have been happier. Fasha looked at all the startled faces and frowned. " Did I do something papa?" She asked her father sadly. He ruffled her hair and smiled kindly. "Course not. They're jus' surprised is all that we have the same zampakto contract spirit. Its just rare, but its not a bad thing. Don't worry bout' it kid. Got it?" Fasha nodded happily and turned back to face the rest of the espada. She then stood up as if ready to speak. "May I ask a question of you Miss Hallibel?"The female espada nodded slightly. "Why is everyone so shocked that I got Pantera as my zampakto?"

Hallibel sighed and then spoke."Well, as Grimmjow said. 2 people having the same zampakto spirit is rare. Let alone a father and daughter both having the same zampakto. Its just surprising is all." Fasha found this answer sufficient and sat BG back down on Grimmjow's lap. Yammy just laughed happily. "Well, now she can learn better in fighting against Grimmjow, eh?"Grimmjow just kept that blissfully proud look plastered on his face and said nothing. Starrk stood up and to everyone's shock just laughed at Grimmjow and Fasha. "Fasha. I hope you know what you got into when you became Grimmjow's kid. I can tell. When you grow up, you'll end up just like him." he just continued to laugh until Fasha stood up again smiling. "You really think so Starrk?" At this question, everyone including Grimmjow broke out laughing. Even Ulqiuorra had a small smile on his face that no one noticed. Grimmjow kept laughing and ruffled Fasha's hair. Fasha smiled and laughed too. Her family might not be the best one or the closest one. But to her, it was the best family in the world.


End file.
